Te quiero como una canción de amor
by Shayera Frost Hamato
Summary: Se ha dicho y hecho, cada pensamiento hermoso ya ah sido cantado y creo que en este momento aquí hay otro, así que su melodía se reproducirá una y otra vez con el mejor de ellos. Eres hermosa, como un sueño hecho vivo, increíble. Supermodelo, un milagro, lírico. Me has salvado la vida de nuevo y quiero que sepas, bebé: Te quiero como una canción de amor


_**Te quiero como una canción de amor**_

_**Hola, chicos y chicas! **__**Aquí Shay con una nueva historia pero en realidad, creo es un one-shot y song-fic. Y el primero de toda mi vida! Espero al menos hacerlo bien.**_

_**Verán: Este es un tipo de momento que nunca salió en la historia de "**__Bad Little Girl__**", por si se preguntan dónde salió la pequeña idea. Digamos que lo eh pensado mientras escuchaba la canción de **__Selena Gómez__**: "**__I love you like a love song__**" y espero que les guste mucho en realidad pero les voy a decir en un momento para que no se pierdan.**_

_**Y también debo decir que no soy muy buena en esto. Así que si quieren corregirme no pasa nada. Además, creo que soy algo pésima en esto, pero voy a tratar **_

_**~Momento:**_

_**Cuando Mikey se queda pensando mientras Shadow va por los helados, también cuando le da un beso en la mejilla a ella y sale corriendo. Y ella cree que él se fue, pero no es cierto. Pero voy a poner algunas cositas y cuando él se da cuenta que le gusta ella.**_

_**Espero me salga bien. Ya que no sé cómo se hacen y ¿podrían decirme como serian, plis?**_

_**Atte: Shay**_

* * *

_**Te quiero como una canción de amor**_

_**(Es cuando Mikey espera a Shadow en el techo)**_

Mikey estaba algo confuso por dos cosas. Primero: La chica del callejón.

_It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A sinful, miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby_

Le gusto de repente la chica que planeaban rescatar pero al fin de cuentas ella se salvó sola. Lo admitía, ella sí que había sido muy bonita pero por la lastima no había visto sus ojos. No podía evitar que la curiosidad le llegara y se preguntaba de qué color serían sus ojos ¿Tal vez cafés? ¿O azules? Le daba mucha curiosidad y para ponerle la cereza al pastel ¡no supo ni su nombre! Él si se lo dijo pero ella no. También hasta se preguntaba cuál sería su nombre y sabía perfectamente que debía ser un nombre muy bonito para una bonita chica.

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo dicho. Y ahora lo segundo: Shadow.

Shadow se notaba que era una chica muy divertida y algo salvaje. Ella era muy bonita, tanto que hasta le recordaba mucho a la chica del callejón. ¡Y sus habilidades en las artes marciales! ¡Dios! Sí que era muy buena, tanto que probablemente le pediría que le enseñara algunos movimientos y ataques, ya que quería vencer por una vez por todas a su molestoso hermano Rafael. ¡Por fin le daría una cucharada de su propia medicina! ¡Y su voz! Era como escuchar a un ángel en persona, su voz era lo más hermoso que haya podido escuchar en toda su vida. Tal vez hasta podría hacer que alguna vez pueda cantar con ella, pero recordó que él no tenía técnicamente la voz de un ángel.

_Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are... And I want you to know baby_

Pero de repente, le llego la duda. Shadow era una chica encantadora y ruda, hasta casi parecida a Rafa pero no tanto. Shadow era…era…simplemente especial para él.

-_"Genial, apenas la conozco y ya me estoy enamorando de ella."_- pensó algo molesto consigo mismo

¿Pero enamorarse no era algo bueno? ¿O no lo era? Bueno, Leo se había enamorado de una chica que pertenecía al Clan del Pie y eso era, como decía Rafael, enamorarse del enemigo. Pero Shadow no pertenecía al Clan del Pie y eso, se suponía, que era algo bueno, ¿no?

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby_  
_I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)_

Se le notaba que era un tipo de "Loba (no lo decía en ofensa, claramente) solitaria" o algo así. Pero se notaba que lo único que ella quería era divertirse con alguien y tal vez él era ese "alguien". Pero aun así estaba algo confuso con eso pero, sinceramente, no se quejaba para nada.

Y de repente pudo notar que ella salía del local con dos helados…

_**(Adelantando un poco)**_

Mikey disfruta su pequeña plática con Shadow sin poder olvidar todo lo que pensó mientras la esperaba. Pero cuando le salió con la hora, todo se le vino como una cubeta de agua fría.

_No one compares  
You stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my heart that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on_

Pero lo que no esperara es que solo para estar con ella tardo como unas cuantas horas lejos de su hogar y pensó que pronto vería su funeral llegarle bien rápido y se despidió de ella rápidamente, no quería morir bien joven. Era demasiado bello para morir tan joven y hermoso.

Pero cuando escucho la voz de la chica que al parecer le empezaba a gustar, se detuvo.

_**(Un poco más adelante)**_

¡Increíble! ¡Increíble! ¡Increíble! ¡Increíble! ¡Increíble! ¡Simplemente increíble! ¡Tenía una cita con Shadow mañana a las 8:57 en el mismo lugar! ¡Dios! ¡TENIA UNA CITA! Bueno, técnicamente no era una cita pero era algo parecido. Y no solo eso, sino que también ¡LE DIO UN BESO!_ En la mejilla…_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

Antes de irse se detuvo un poco para ver a Shadow y noto que ella había sonreído un poco, sintió una pequeña felicidad por haberla visto sonreír de una manera dulce. Se le había visto como un ángel que se había perdido y él había sido el elegido al encontrarla.

_**(Después de ser regañado por Leo, Rafa, Donnie y Splinter)**_

Mikey estaba tranquilamente acostado sin poder pensar en Shadow pero se sentía un tanto mal por no haber dicho nada sobre ella.

-_"Creo que ya sé cómo se siente Leo."_- pensó algo divertido mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se le escapa de sus labios.

Esto, técnicamente, parecía a una de esas canciones que cantaban la gente para expresar lo que sentían por otra persona especial. Ya está pensaba que sentía eso por Shadow. Tenía casi todo lo que siempre había buscado en una chica: no le importa su apariencia, es bonita, bella, es espectacular en las artes marciales, tiene la hermosa voz del mundo, era de su edad, hermosa, se reía de sus chistes y era muy divertida.

-Te quiero... como una canción de amor...- susurró antes de dormirse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una sonrisa de felicidad, una de un chico enamorado.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado este one-shot y song-fic combinado, espero haberlo hecho muy bien ya que técnicamente es el primero que hago. Y espero muchas críticas sobre esto para saber si lo hice bien o muy mal.**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


End file.
